The Rage of Tetsu
by Jooles1
Summary: Tetsu is taking a steambath, thinking about his love - Jeane. When he sits in there all alone in comes Jeane...some sexual suggestions and tiny graphics *UPDATED*
1. Default Chapter

The Rage of Tetsu  
  
Tetsu held his hand over his slightly crooked mouth. The steams had been draining his energy, the only downside in taking a cleansing steam bath, *preferably along with a beautiful lady*. Although it was considered highly inappropriate, Jeane (?? Goddamn, I can't for the love of god remember her name) had always been sitting at the men's side. Some rumors said that Jeane and Alex were the same human being. It was odd, people thought, that when Alex was around Jeane had been called away from the shop or she wasn't simply there. According to Tetsu, it was nonsense. A girl that beautiful couldn't be a man…could she? The thought made Tetsu shiver. He considered her to be the prettiest girl in the whole lot, and he was actually quite taken with her. If she turned out to be a he…Why, Tetsu would have to sit down and rethink his whole lifestyle. "Such thoughts will give me nightmares." He mumbled and shook his head, the gray hair on his head not moving an inch, due to the 'sticky' effect water had on hair. When he was just about to climb out of the water, he heard voices from outside. Not knowing what he should do, Tetsu just sat there. When the door opened to the bath, he couldn't see who these two shadows in the steam were. If he hadn't heard the voices or the creaky door, Tetsu wouldn't even have realized that there were people in here with him. Of course, the steam had given him an advantage. If he could barely see them, there was no way they could see him since the steam was heavier near the brazier and he could find out what was going on. The shadows tore their own clothes off and they were soon naked. Soon after they stepped down into the tub, cuddling. The woman giggled softly. Tetsu would have recognized that laughter among a thousand. It belonged to Jeane, the woman of his dreams, the rose among tulips, his guiding star on the sky, the perfect steam. And she was here with another man! The anger he felt inside his body, the rage. It was beyond words. She has NO RIGHT! Neither of the love makers saw him coming before he was upon them and Tetsu's right-hook had knocked the man out cold. Turning in the air, the unconscious lover came with his face down. Jeane's terrified scream was ear piercing. Tetsu grabbed Jeane's throat with his bulky hands. "I will not let you betray me. You have no right!" Tetsu's red, irritated eyes shone with rage and madness. During this small period of time that had occurred –In which Tetsu had found out about Jeane's "betrayal"- Tetsu had lost himself. The gentle Tetsu was forever lost in the clouds of his mind. Now, a more ferocious, lunatic Tetsu reined his middle-aged body. A man who would not think twice about killing, manipulating or deceiving; a man who would not let anyone stand in his way.  
  
Jeane made a final noise before her eyes stared at nothing with a glassy look and her body became lifeless, lying in Tetsu's arms. He dropped her into the water without giving it a second thought. Instead, he lifted Jeane's lover from the water, his intent was to make sure of the lover's death.  
  
Indeed the body was lifeless but it wasn't this fact that made Tetsu almost drop the body. Jeane's lover was in fact not a he, but a she. Raura?! He was quite taken by this information and for a second, the old Tetsu appeared at the surface on his mind, barely breaking through the shield the current Tetsu had "put up", because of the fact that Jeane might have been able to be persuaded into a ménage á Trois. This change for the better only lasted for a second before the merciless Tetsu shoved this rebellion inside him down again.  
  
Tetsu left after putting his clothes on without looking back once, smiling…  
  
~Author's note: I'm not really sure if I even want to write more or just leave it at this, since if I wrote more I'd probably make it worse, or something. Capeech? (How in the name of god do you spell that frickin' word?!) I want reviews, first of all, critizism; ways to make my writing better or changes, and second, if you want me to continue or just leave it at this: give me reasons for both. And if you have better suggestions for the title please give me them, I'm not very fond of the title… Hope you enjoyed this short fic (can't see why you should but…) and live long and prosper. _/\_/\/\_ (heh) 


	2. The Mayhem begins

1 ~Disclaimer: I don't own Suikoden etc. etc.~  
  
~Author's note: I've no problem against homosexuality and I hope that gay folks around the world will be able to fully exercise the privileges "normal" people has. I.E: adopt children (which is at least not accepted here in Sweden), marriage etc. etc. but I've a gay joke further down. If those remarks easily offend you, I urge you not to read more.~  
  
2 The Rage of Tetsu  
  
Chapter 2 – The Mayhem begins  
  
As he does every day, all the time –except when he's judging the cooking competition, eating or of course, bathing- Tetsu was sitting outside the bath greeting people that walked by. There had been nearly an hour since his "transformation" but so far none had been willing to take a bath, despite the fact that Tetsu had been pushing the soldiers and generals to "let the steam carry away your troubles and stiff necks". The night was approaching but there was no way anyone could have dragged him away from where he sat. He was waiting eagerly for someone to find the bodies of Jeane and Raura, preferably a woman; he had learned over the years that persons of the female gender are often more sensitive to a dead body and no man could ever surpass the wonderful scream a woman let out when frightened.  
  
The only trick to this was that the only woman going into the men's "sauna" was Jeane and she was already in there. He knew he had to settle for a man. Perhaps when the bodies would eventually be carried away from his precious bath, a woman would be present. His heart was filled with hope.  
  
"Let there be a woman present." He whispered, his eyes shining with joy as he pondered about this fact.  
  
"Did you say anything, Tetsu old chap?" a gruffly voice asked the gray- haired bath-lover. The voice belonged to Viktor, one of the generals closest to Lord Riou. Ha! Lord Riou… He is nothing but a boy. He will be first to die. Hmmm, it seems I have already killed two persons. I guess he can be third. First, third, there's really no difference; they will all feel the cold grasp of death eventually.  
  
"I was just asking if you could care for a steam-bath. It will soothe your stiff muscles and make you forget about your worries." Tetsu said smiling.  
  
"Yeah, that would feel great right about now. I have had a rough day." Tetsu rose from his position on the ground and showed Viktor inside with a gesture. As Viktor had his back against Tetsu the gray-haired man smiled. It would not be long now. Soon, the commotion would form and soon after… Mayhem was upon them. They would not live to see daylight.  
  
But even the reborn Tetsu had limits. He knew that he wouldn't be able to kill all the soldiers but if he killed these so-called Stars of Destiny, the soldiers wouldn't last long. Without any kind of leadership the Highland would destroy this pitiful army and he could once again live in peace in Lakewest. Eventually he would get bored of the puny attempts the villagers put up to him before he thrust his knife –or whatever kind of way he killed them- into their chests, backs or perhaps even slit their throats, and move to more populated cities with some sort of soldiers. The main thing was however not the chance of being caught but the killing itself. Ever since he grabbed Jeane's throat he felt ecstatic. He needed the killing.  
  
Viktor's yell was a bit disappointing as it came from inside the men's bath. There was no fear in it and it did little to his excitement. As Viktor came running out of the bath Tetsu took on a worried look as he asked what was going on.  
  
"Jeane and Raura are in there…DEAD!" Viktor exclaimed.  
  
"Are you sure? What in heaven's name were they doing in the men's bath anyway?"  
  
"They had no clothes on so I'm guessing there was more to their friendship than just hugging." Viktor said. "My guess are that they were lesbians, having wild naked sex in the bath. Their wet perfectly shaped bodies embracing, a tongue here, a tongue there. Jeane screaming as…" Viktor cleared his throat, thus showing that he had been "cut-off" from his dreaming.  
  
"Anyway, you must tell Lord Riou. In the meantime I'll be up in my room digging in my pan…eh, I mean digging for clues. Gotta run."  
  
Viktor ran up the stairs closest in a hurry.  
  
Tetsu decided to go get Lord Riou, whom should be at his room since nightfall was already upon the castle.  
  
* * *  
  
"It is a matter of great importance. I must see Lord Riou." The man in front of the two men guarding lord Riou's chambers said with a tone marking the seriousness in his words.  
  
"At this hour?" The guard to the person's left asked. "Lord Riou's has gotten ready for bed. You can see him tomorrow in the great hall, no sooner!" He exclaimed harshly. The man pleaded continuously.  
  
"Will he never stop." Tetsu, lurking in the shadows whispered rhetorically. "So he isn't a Star of Destiny but I will be sure to steal his life." He looked down at the shiny dagger he had in his hand. Soon you will be crimson, my dear friend. Together we will slay all of them. Together we will rule this castle as Father and son…eh, what? Where the hell did that come from? The man at the guards shook his head and turned to the stairs, which was also where Tetsu was standing, invisible due to the shadows. Ahhhhh…the time has come. He's getting closer to the place where I'm hanging around, chilling, maybe doing some dope and getting it on with my bitches, man. He shook his head intensively. "This is crazy. Have I lost the ability to think as a normal man?" he whispered to himself. Of course, according to him, being aroused by killing people was normal.  
  
"Is there anyone there?" the annoying man spoke into the shadows.  
  
"Well, there's us of course", the guard not speaking earlier grinned. "Then there's the Boogieman, Jason…oh yeah, I'm sure good ol' Freddy's lurking in the shadows of course."  
  
The guards whispered something in-between them and the result was a rough laughter pretty common among coarse soldiers.  
  
The door behind them opened and Riou came out, stark-naked.  
  
"Hey, I asked you to not disturb me. I'm giving Valeria some sweet, sweet Riou." The young leader extended the sweets way out of proportion.  
  
Suddenly, a pair of slender arms grabbed Riou back inside.  
  
"Another round eh? I'm amazed. Most people can only take Riou for a few minutes but you are wild baby!" The guards stared inside Riou's chamber.  
  
"Close the door, guys!" The shout was excited. As the guards reluctantly started closing the door, you could hear moaning from inside. It was amazing how many minutes it could take guards to close doors. Perhaps it would be easier if you took your hands out of your pockets, you feeble guards! Tetsu thought as he watched in disgust.  
  
In this time, the unfamiliar man had been watching the guards. Now, he walked over to them with strong steps.  
  
"You said he was sleeping!" The man gestured wildly with his hands while exclaiming the sentence. Actually, he continued even after. Cool, Tetsu thought, I get to kill a man with Parkinson.  
  
The guards still looking inside the room through the small slit that was left answered without even once looking at him.  
  
"Yeah, he is sleeping! Who says he isn't?!" the other guard sneered.  
  
"I just saw him; and you're right now watching him make love to a woman!" The man almost cried of the fact that they would dismiss him like that.  
  
"Make love? What are you, gay?" The guards once again laughed roughly.  
  
The laughter echoed in Tetsu's head and made him a feel a bit woozy. This could go on a while, he thought…  
  
---TO BE CONTINUED--- 


End file.
